The present invention relates to a catheter that is to be placed into a body and may be guided into position on a guide wire into an organ for its drainage. Especially, the present invention relates to a catheter with an internal guiding passageway in a dissolvable tip so that when the catheter is in place in the organ, the tip will dissolve and allow drainage through the main lumen. In particular, the invention relates to a catheter with a tip that is slippery when wet, dissolvable in bodily fluids and has a composition which can absorb radiographic contrast liquids that are passed into it.